


Blush

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Tension, my awkward arse attempt at writing a kiss, okay i don't know how to tag so i'll stop now, these salty smols i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen is doing his makeup before the debut of his new musical, and he notices someone who shouldn't be backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

            Next came blush. Zen had just finished with his concealer, and his pale skin now appeared as flawless as ever; but with his skin tone now mostly even, he needed to bring some life back into his face. And life his face would have when he was on that stage…

            The actor could hear the soft grumble of the house through his dressing room door and the thick curtains, and it filled him with an unparalleled excitement that only the knowledge you were about to perform brought: the butterflies, the light happiness, the confidence he reassured himself of quickly… Zen loved it all, and nothing compared to that feeling which made the usually smooth man so giddy.

            Just as he then finished lightly dusting the powder onto the apples of his well-defined cheek bones, Zen could have sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A mere shadow moving, but it was still out of place to the man who’d been practically living in his dressing room for the past week. He knew by now every detail, knew the greetings he was bound to receive whenever a cast mate walked by. And he knew when something was out of place.

            Getting up and slowly approaching the open door where the shadow had crossed, Zen furrowed his brow and peeked out into the hallway. His confusion only grew when he saw a very lost looking Jumin Han standing outside in the hallway, looking around for a moment before noticing a made up Zen peeking out at him from the room he’d passed a moment ago. The actor was first to break out of the momentary stupor the eye contact had induced.

            “Jumin… I’m at ten minutes…”

           The usually very composed and cool business man looked strangely at a loss for words, like a kid caught in the act of stealing cookies, and made a show of checking his watch, stalling for time to think of an answer. “I realize that. I just. I came to wish you luck. You never know when you might need the blessing of a superior with money and power,” he smirked, finally thinking of some self-praising way to cover his blunder. Whether the blunder was his hesitation or coming backstage at all, however, was a mystery to him. At this moment, he regretted both.

            Zen just cocked an eyebrow. “Well. You’re not supposed to be back here… but thank you,” he responded, smiling a tiny bit. How Jumin had managed to sneak back without being caught was suddenly put out of his mind as he flattered himself with the sweet gesture. “I appreciate the luck, but that’s not the term we use in theatre… Although, I don’t want to break my ankle again!” Zen joked, laughing this time. “And might I remind you that a trained pro such as myself doesn’t need the blessing of your wealth? I have so much beauty and talent… As much as I want to truly appreciate your gesture, I just didn’t need it.”

            Jumin let out a tiny chuckle, barely containing the bitterness behind it. Zen was always flattering himself and underappreciating the efforts of others… He did not sneak down here to listen to this. He was an important business professional! “If you think you’re so well set up, I’d like to see you without my support in future productions. My company did invest in this theatre group, you know,” he pointed out rather arrogantly.

            “I’ll have you know that none of your money was what got me this job. My unshakable passion and God-given talent got me through the audition! I have the voice of an angel! And I look like one too, no?” the overconfident actor smirked, all too proud of his own attributes.

            “Tch,” scoffed the black haired man. “I bet your narcissism is God-given as well.”

            “It must be a rather large sum you’re betting, what with all that excess cash you spend on your demon cat!”

            Jumin took a step closer. Both of them somehow had their pride at stake in such a petty argument, and neither would yield. For once, they were exactly the same. “How dare you say that about Elizabeth the 3rd??? She’s far more gorgeous than you’ll ever be.” He kept his voice barely in check.

            Zen now glided a few steps down the corridor to stand directly before the other, his blazing eyes holding a conceited smirk in them. “Now, you don’t mean that.~ I’m stunning.” The actor took one more step towards Jumin, so that the two men were now standing face to face, only a few inches separating them.           

            It was in that strange moment, through the shield of apparent narcissism that Zen held up, that he felt again as vulnerable as he felt before an audience. His stomach fluttered happily and his face burned under the lights. But there were no spotlights in the hallway. So why was he suddenly so hot?

            Jumin’s eyes widened, only for a brief moment. It was barely noticeable, but Zen was certain that something had suddenly changed, somehow.

            “…Your cheeks are very…pink. I’ll give you that.”

            “Huh? Oh, I put on blush! For the ~stage~!” Zen cooed, but Jumin seemed unsatisfied with the response.

            “No… Not blush. _Blushing,_ ” he corrected, now calm again and feeling that he had the upper hand. This was becoming similar to a business meeting for him; there was a slight thrill in trying to get someone to agree with you when the odds were in your favor, and you knew it.

            “Ah, it must be because it’s hot back here, isn’t it? Like me~” Every comment seemed to roll off of Zen’s back, but in reality, he was worried. Jumin was just as prideful and cocky as he was… Had he met his match? Perhaps. Coming to this sudden realization, and then taking into account how close Jumin’s face was… Jumin’s rather handsome face with plush lips and soft eyes, although not nearly as striking in appearance as his own… Jumin… Jumin was so close.

            Jumin was right there.

            Zen was right there.

            “Admit it, you do think so,” he whispered as he leaned forward slightly, just barely brushing his lips against the other’s.

            Zen suddenly felt breathless, and extremely exposed. He might as well have been on stage, bearing all of his emotions to the audience as his face flared up more brightly and his heart could be felt skipping a few beats. This was a high comparable to that opening night feeling. Addicted, the actor pressed forward just a tiny bit more before finally releasing the hold he had on Jumin’s lips and stepping back, a small and satisfied smile resting now on his lips.

            “Five minutes! We are at five minutes!” an obnoxious interruption came through a speaker somewhere, snapping Zen out of the moment.

            “Sorry, Jumin, gotta go. I can count on seeing you after the show, right?” With a smooth smirk and a wink, he was off.

            An utterly stunned Jumin was left speechless in the corridor. He was not expecting that! Although, what was he expecting at all? Certainly, he had not anticipated for his upper hand to be snatched away so suddenly like that. That… was something else.

            Jumin dared to brush a fingertip over his tingling lips before forcing his hand away. He was a professional! And yet… Perhaps he, too, had met his match. With a sigh, to an empty corridor, he confessed, “I… I _do_ think so. For once, I concede.”

            And Jumin was left blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is short and bad, but this is my first time writing these two characters, so tell me what you think of my portrayal! They may be a bit OOC... Anyway, all constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a great day or night!


End file.
